


赤道凶猛

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 边缘情节/赌石设定





	赤道凶猛

00.  
你想活着真好，一觉睡醒即可重逢。日子美满，天光兴盛，人世的声浪将你托举着浮游。你们如鱼融于鱼群中，水消失在水中。

01.  
他吐龙眼核时并未注意到街角的猫，“啪”地打在猫尾上。这龙眼不好，肉薄味涩核大，徒有其表，打得猫痛了，噌地弓起背冲人龇牙咧嘴。朴灿烈平举双手，半安抚半投降，绕去街另一头。他舔上唇，稀薄的甜里闻到一股猫毛被烤糊的酸味，也有可能是幻觉。天太热，热到产生什么都无可指摘。这种热成为唯一存在，知觉与理性被放逐出城市，朴灿烈怀疑能在扭曲的热焰中看见妖物的影子。然而他只眨眨眼，汗珠从眼皮滴落，柠檬爆炸，在芭乐树下被蜇螯得打抖。抬手揩一把，转身向骑楼，朴灿烈说：“给我一碗椰子水。”

“没有。”

“那甘蔗水。”

“没有。”

苍蝇与蚊子拥来，纷纷粘停半空，风也吹不动，突地多好几个肮脏坐标点似的。朴灿烈不耐，挥挥手，那随便什么吧，马尿都行。

百叶门“吱”一下推完全了，两只棕漆剥落的搪瓷碗，清淩淩一碗淡白一碗微黄，甜蜜液体顺腕骨而下。那人说：“没有‘椰只水’和‘甘遮水’，椰子和甘蔗有。”

哦，朴灿烈发窘，他越语学得囫囵，只求两相听懂大概，没想遇上个较真的。纸钞递去，对方不接，说找不开。

“不用找了。”摊铺本一律敷衍，椰子甘蔗堆烂也不值钱的地方还掺水多多。这家却实在，朴灿烈两碗下去喉头齁得发紧，反更渴了，配炸金糕压一压才好。他听那人一笑，便不须配。

“放桌上，”他说：“不是我家的摊子，我不收钱。”笑得很是权宜，真心不多，声音仿佛秋天隔夜茶汪在玻璃杯中。此处没有秋天，四季高度浓缩整合为夏，时间失去作为度量单位的意义，绵延难绝地使人的脸孔、嗓音具备相似性。黑黄皮肤，塌鼻头，一口坏牙，最初轮渡上一排齐刷刷回头，像让朴灿烈看到一整串热带套娃。他此刻找到唯一一块未被如同瘟疫般的酷热侵吞的净地，这净地穿一身说不上是麻或棉或纱笼的衣裳，露了窄窄寸许锁骨尖，松塌扣子往上走，一对少年的眼睛。山有小口仿佛若有光那样，投石问路，必洞然有水声。

他关门，整条街随栓销的一声响，扭动腰肢如活蛇。这一秒钟才活过来：摩托突突而过，扬尘，煎炸黄鱼的香气，马来话、泰语、英文打仗，语言的枪炮攀升对撞……之前的猫儿舔他脚边未干的椰子水，朴灿烈动动又走开了。朴灿烈把美钞压在桌角，一半朽了的百叶门漏出许多蛛丝样的银光，其中一条缠在鬓角，若有似无，拂不掉。他在收音机沙沙响中意识到：那是有人从门内看他呢。这时已走出很远，波段在数个频道间进退两难，他仿佛也落入这幽谷中。

02.  
来越非本意，从十年前起零星战火没停过，打得大了也很要命。朴灿烈倒看开，人活一天得吃一天饭，他这饭碗在赤道附近比别处更扎实些，遂顺水推舟应下，从三藩市翻越半个地球。

当时牵线的在电报里说：朴先生家当不用收，船票给买了头等舱，一应俱全。到西贡也“必不至缺乏”。

朴灿烈想笑，他不信基督，这大卫诗篇引的俏皮话讨好不到点上。再者电报文法错误多，小小一段都挟了湄公河水流翻滚的黏糊劲。上船将票转手，换张三等舱的，余钱揣进兜里，不上赌桌，请大圈人喝酒。末了那些常年转徙各国港口的老脚夫攀着他肩头，有意要输两把骰子给他，朴灿烈摇摇破铁皮罐，说我不赌。没家当两手空空一身轻松是真，享不来安逸爱混迹下九流也是真，赌别的，不赌点数。

他下了码头，穿过两条街道，有汽车在尽头候着。黑色新漆锃亮，占去大半土路，男男女女成队走，队便排得长，担子里吱哇乱叫的暹罗小猪仔和毛色鲜亮的锦鸡。朴灿烈坐上车，牵线人姓阮，在副驾颇艰难回身要与他握手，宽边帽沿被秃头渗的汗浸得油润润，不停笑说“very hot！It’s very hot！”

朴灿烈用越语回了句，汽车“嗡”地前冲，不怕撞死人的样子。他回头看，挑担人个个神情木然，也不怕被撞的模样——远去了，一排习以为常的点横撇捺。

阮姓牵线人嘴里不停，没一句真正落进朴灿烈耳朵。车颠了一颠，驶入园口。门是雪白大理石，衬里头棕榈蕉叶，一径冷森森的绿，楼不高，券门拱顶有些金碧辉煌的意思，至少看上去很像那么回事。朴灿烈听清这是定园，缅怀法佬殖民前的旧称（嘉定）缅怀得隐晦，整个堤岸最拿得出手的园林，胜过所有中国人的房产。

司机开车门，哔叽白裤收在马靴里，类似北越高级民兵的装扮，很滑稽。朴灿烈想他即将跟着混饭吃的实在是个妙人，在仆役穿着上都下工夫，炫示得毫不含糊。这么想，随人引至二楼。

雇他的叫杜立，父亲华人，母亲马来女，也可能是缅女、佤帮或老景颇。不重要，每个拢下巨大财富的人上溯两代线索全部断掉，家谱一如半岛群岛枝岔纷繁的水系，自己讲不清。而杂交的后代总是好的，茁壮、随处生长、带点缺心肝的淡漠。这片土地什么都洞悉杂交精髓：骑在水牛背上的小孩穿过稻田，水稻、牛、小孩，净是杂交的。杂交的杜老板“立”得很早，早过他父亲生前爱念的几句孔子，二十八岁干掉了其余十几个同样杂交而出的兄弟，顺顺利利取到遗产，当本钱。

他大哥和他在马来的雨林里对枪火并，骂他狗杂种，杜立惊不可止，难道因为你老娘是个自福建下南洋的船妓就血统纯净了？大哥的毛瑟枪打在眉心，幸而未死，外科医生取出子弹啧啧称奇，欲邀他去法兰西医学院当研究范本。

这些朴灿烈是知道的。此时杜立坐他上首，点了点自己眉间那块圆状白翳，皱纹增添，疤痕不老，一种不协的娇嫩。他说：都说颅骨太硬，打不进去。

“我这个人，就是骨头硬。”

底下人马屁赶上，唯恐落后，朴灿烈也端起酒杯。杜立一笑，不作理会，说今天是给朴先生接风的，别绕着我转。他以筷头敲了敲桌面。筷子一半由象牙打就，压腕子，朴灿烈用不来，根本没吃几口菜，只能对着桌上憨厚的暹罗猪脸和花枝招展的孔雀屁股。硬是给杜立敲出一点权杖之感，人们住口，两个穿深紫奥黛的女郎推来个银色小车，绸布一揭，一块石头。

朴灿烈放下筷子，想终于来了。他推开椅子，一步步走去。周围瞬时静极，所有人目光如蚂蝗如水蛭，阴湿滑腻地粘在脖子上。杜立问他要开手电么，朴灿烈答不必，把顶头那盏也关了吧。

阮老三心底发虚，人是他介绍的。求援性地向杜老板望去，杜立沉沉下巴，示意真的关灯。

朴灿烈在半昏光影中捧起那块石头，像捧起情人的头颅。食指在侧旁和石底摩挲敲击几下，颠倒来去，又看两遍，旋即毫不留恋地放回推车。他和杜立对视，杜立的左眼在一丛孔雀尾羽后，铜绿、冷蓝色的羽毛，像多长了好几只眼睛，笑得云遮雾罩。

“杜老板，恭喜啊。”他说。

一众懂行的人心底叹气，阮老三脸都挂不住。这石纯属砖头料，杜立早年栽的一个不提也罢的跟头，跟他久了的都知其乃心病一块，拿来探人本事虚实。可见这姓朴的实在托大。

唯杜立笑纹不变，反更深些。恭喜什么？他问。

朴灿烈坐下，不请自动地夹了一扇猪肉。筷尖和碗沿碰出声响尤为刺耳，众人气不敢大喘，只幸灾乐祸姓朴的没规矩，看年轻人强健的咬肌在溜进室内的一线夕阳中绷紧，朴灿烈说：“皮壳不好，顶上还有‘槟榔水’，松花泛蓝，开石容易走色。那两条蟒带是真的。”

杜立从前叫来掌眼的几个老玉工拍胸脯打包票那蟒带作假，间接判了这石头死刑，弄得他年轻一股劲头憋在胸口许多年，总是不松快。此时听朴灿烈这一番，悠悠转了转中指的戒指，红宝的光一跳一跃扰到朴灿烈眼底去。他不说话，没人敢开腔。

朴灿烈自顾自吃喝，大体满足后又说：“里头有好东西，玻璃种皇冠绿二选一，总有一个。只不过要擦石擦得好，擦不出就是石负人，这是天缘。”

他把擦嘴的手巾叠好，大眼睛定在杜立身上，说：“杜老板还怕没有缘分？所以我讲恭喜。”

杜立嘴角笑纹深得几乎要裂开，猛拍朴灿烈肩膀，连蹦三个“好”字。人们忙跟上，陷入一种畸形的、虚假的欢声，晚风牵扯淡蓝色薄霭，被这庞大欢声穿破了。朴灿烈知道算是过了关。

杜立敬他，悄悄话般提一嘴：我儿子也这样说过这石头，不过我没信。

朴灿烈碰杯，想杜立还有儿子，怎么没听过。

03.  
在西贡住下是五月份事，朴灿烈没承杜立的情：杜立给他在堤岸辟了间屋。出于某种直觉，他不想凡事和这群人关涉太深，也不大愿意束手束脚。拿了东西，就要用别的偿还；我懒得拿，别指望我还。这就是朴灿烈的哲学。向来没人能以恩惠买通他，朴灿烈不吃这套。

他自行在近码头的几条街中选一条，搬进某栋骑楼里，他最早来越时买水喝的那一片房屋。朴灿烈不知出于何种心态，或许是想未必不能再见，那一双眼睛的主人。他们和整个城市的人相遇继而失散，在这大片相肖的街道和足以矬钝人的炎热中。朴灿烈抱有混沌的希望。

那天有轿车在骑楼下鸣笛，司机礼貌地敲开朴灿烈房门，他正睡午觉。在热带，人要么长久失眠要么耗大把时间来睡觉，失眠的人亢奋，多觉的人有种肿胀的无所事事，被马蜂叮过的眼球一般。朴灿烈属于后者，他除了每周给人看石头，没事可干。

月余前定园那一出给他挣足名声，采石场主人、收藏者、银行家络绎而来，还有人从缅甸来，从吴哥，怀抱着沉重的石块，站在朴灿烈跟前，个个被翻腾的欲望煎红了眼。只凭朴灿烈一句话，成了的石头化云，带人上青天；不成的变作五指山压背上，下辈子再起不来。还有受不住打击的，当即要和朴灿烈动手，被抡一拳直砸面门。朴灿烈摁指关节，你和我发什么疯呢？可笑又可悯，入了这行当是会上瘾的，人最怕惯性。

杜立那边反倒没动静，只曾叫他几次去别的局，朴灿烈一概搪塞了。今天这次司机上门来接，不去说不过去，朴灿烈应下，抓件柞绸衬衫披好，和他下楼。

黑轿车驶离骑楼，黄色的墙体被抛诸身后，宛如几大块湿润土斑。不是朝定园或堤岸的方向，朴灿烈探了探脑袋。司机解释：要顺便去接杜哥的儿子。

这称呼很怪，不能将之划入“少东家”“少爷”谄媚的一亩三分地。朴灿烈感到司机口吻里某种轻蔑，像倏地具备他扫视玉石的那对透视眼，明白地看出街上一人虽通体富贵，牛皮靴里袜子跟破了个洞，正在遭罪。而那洞无论如何拿不到台面上，“杜哥的儿子”恰是这个洞。

朴灿烈生出点无可无不可的好奇，看司机没有接话的意愿，也就算了。轿车停在教会学校大门口，白衣白裤的学生们像一群雪色的蝗虫，踏着钟声冲出，肤色各异地立在摊前买油果炸糕。蚊蝇环绕中进食，吃垃圾吃得急不可待，仿佛食堂填不饱肚子，欲望高涨的年代。欲望正是规限之外的东西，因此永远饥饿、永不餍足。朴灿烈看到人流末端一个慢慢走来，他走姿很奇特，说不出。多年后他吻着他的手指尖，讲我认得你，我可以从一千个人里一眼挑出你。

“一万个人呢？”  
“可以。”湄公河水那样多的人中，也可以。

总之那人一身白地走在滥涌成河的阳光中，像一枚移动的璨焕的蚌珠；朴灿烈坐在车内，粗鲁地掀开司机好心闭上的自动窗帘：米黄的、灰绿的竖条阴影。朴灿烈依然觉得自己能把对方看透，一如看透每块原石。他的纤细，他的瘦，他猫一样的瞳仁，他随季节变化和降雨量多少发作的胃病，他青春期的躁动。

他走近了，朴灿烈彻底认出那双眼睛，百叶门后纠正他口音的。他没有立刻上车，敲了敲副驾车窗，翘起食指指后头。司机脸色不好看，叫朴先生别理他，杜哥也不会这样惯，不知从哪学来这做派！  
朴灿烈不以为忤，打开车门下去了，换后排座位前对他一笑。他以为他要坐副驾，他在最初竟和那些人一样揣度他。

没料到少年腿一伸，紧跟着就坐进来。他是要和他坐一块。他早就打好了的主意，自然而然地、冷淡中带些引诱嘲谑的，要不是他年纪不到且性别不对，朴灿烈会以为这是手腕高明的调情。登车时他小腿肚收出个可喜弧度，柔腴的，并圆圆膝盖。全身上下就这可称丰软，其余地方：手肘、脖颈、脊背……后来朴灿烈一一发现，像圆规晶亮的螺母，或光杆一根羽毛笔，简直硌人。

他在他边上坐下，抱书包看窗外。轿车驰向定园，期间经过无数竹桥田道，颠得他不住往朴灿烈靠。膝盖磨蹭大腿，肩撞肩，最后右手贴在朴灿烈左手边，并不严丝密合，中间那条小缝连空气也自觉退却了。朴灿烈觉得手边一枚薄蝉蜕，还带着刚死去的蝉的温热。他侧头看了一眼，他正掌心平摊朝上，一个什么降临都可以、都接受的姿势，一个亟待抓住、找依托的姿势。几乎有点可怜了，朴灿烈非常想让那手心别再等待，将其握稳填满。

车刹住，定园到了。少年一步跨下去走在前头。

04.  
杜立只在开席时向那少年投去一瞥，世勋来了。他简短地回了个嗯。朴灿烈明白这是叫给自己听的。他往圆桌角落里走，朴灿烈忍不住跟上。

人们各自成群，杜立正要向一剃秃瓢脑后结辫的介绍朴灿烈，却看人向远离宴席中心处去了，他叫一声小朴啊。朴灿烈与少年一起回头。

杜立眼珠一转，顿时观局如照镜。他抹了一把身侧第二把黄梨木椅背的翘头，说世勋坐上来。

“我不想坐。”四字咬得清楚，没有土著讲越语的躁气。舀了碗白饭，朝杜立举了举，说我出去吃，不打扰您。屋外原有个小露台，靛色石桌凳在夕阳下看去像是捂烫了。他的余光一直觑着那。

朴灿烈接口快，说杜哥那我也跟着世勋去。他自己也知这一来不太像样，用行话又能担个“没规矩”——规矩是立给圈子里的，朴灿烈有意不在三界五行中，从前自然嗤之以鼻。刚才杜立叫他“小朴”，他回个“杜哥”，不再是“朴先生”和“杜老板”，算束手就擒上贼船了。两下目光一碰，只恨不能崩出星子。杜立缓缓应了声，说去吧，难得有人愿意替我管教，我还不乐意？众人均笑，杜立又吩咐给在小露台另开一席。

朴灿烈靠在一面花墙上，三楼下搭的葡萄架子从墙这头爬到另一头。朝阳处叶子虽蔫卷但稠密，风移影动，影下少年菠萝油拌饭，嘴角一圈明黄。可以看到人中和腮上细短的绒毛，如鲜嫩金桃。他叫他世勋，他才抬头看一眼，“这也是你叫的？”就差出口了。

我不知道全名，朴灿烈说。杜……？

他又拌了一碗饭，稀软，糖分超标地递过去，似乎欲籍此堵住朴灿烈的嘴。他不是我爸，我姓吴。厌倦飞快出现又消失，一个兀然高昂的潮头，他说：“不过你想那么叫也随便。”

里间有人唤他俩，朴灿烈在他身后半步走去，高出吴世勋近一个头。杜立跟前站定后，右手边一位红色马甲打领带的，朴灿烈看着都为他热。这人道谢，说上周的石头果如所言，解出了种好、水足、色阳的上佳翡翠。“好眼力！”

杜立面有得色，说当然。话头一掉，有意无意冲吴世勋：“那石头世勋也看过的，说是粗砂皮，开不得？”

吴世勋说：“走眼了。”

“你最近走眼挺多。”杜立撩他一眼。吴世勋笑得无辜，只那笑不肯到眼底去。浮在皮上，肉和心肠一点没牵动。

05.  
席散后司机送朴灿烈回去，吴世勋先他一步钻进了车里，猫一样没声息。朴灿烈暗中不小心摸到那膝盖，烫得他差点在车内跳脚，心中大骂教会学校：给女孩们包裹到踝的白长裙做好好修女，由着男孩们烈日下光裸小腿浪荡人间。吴世勋抱书包，若有所感地歪头，有没有笑朴灿烈不知道。太黑了，太短暂了。远处河道传来轻艳的中国南方谣曲，旋律单调，悲欢聚散在里头鬼打墙，研磨出点不死不休的滋味。

司机粗声问他不回会馆了？

不回，吴世勋说我回家。反正一路的，你嫌个什么。

司机被他噎半死，一路开得奇快。到朴灿烈赁下的骑楼口恭敬拉门，吴世勋又不打招呼地跳下来了。一抬下巴说你回去吧，我们自己走。他知道这些底下的惯不把他当回事，偏要举手投足自置于上位，对着干都是矜贵而克制的。朴灿烈看得有趣，还为那“我们”窃喜，问：你知道我住哪？

知道，吴世勋说：我上课迟到时路过，还看你不穿裤子遛鸟。

前几日热得出格，朴灿烈裸睡都给席板拓个人形汗印。仗着午间人人出去上工，屋中窗户大开地晾起衣服。现在一想，若打街上过恰好抬头，确是能非礼已视。朴灿烈脸红了，一时找不出话去扛那伶牙俐齿。

吴世勋瞪大眼睛，原来你真的……笑不可止，他微欠身，白衣摆扬起，宛如横渡河面的纸灯，笼着中心一根纤孤却不曾熄灭的烛火。烛在快乐中颤颤巍巍，朴灿烈那时纳罕他怎么能笑这样久。后来懂得是因为快乐光顾吴世勋的机会太少了，人一生中快乐的日子总是很少。纯金样的欢悦，会崩断时间的智齿。

朴灿烈被骗，拍一把他的脑袋。骤至的亲密实际上令吴世勋无所适从，不过他直接消化了它。两人沿街走，西北方向农人为避免引虫关掉了榴莲种植园的大灯，榴莲和榴莲花滚落山坡，双双到他们足下。无端地，吴世勋觉得那是当季第一颗榴莲，它甚至等不及花退场。空气中腐败香味悬空，一围甜美的溃疡。朴灿烈捡起来，砸裂顶部口褶，剥了一瓣吃，脸皱成一团。“呸呸”地吐了，“还没熟透，”他说。递向吴世勋的手收回，给他那朵花，圆的花瓣，长而倒垂的蕊，像人鱼的尾。吴世勋想那时他就养成了凡事先代他试过的习惯，苦涩被摒弃，花朵被留下。他接过，捻着旋转，人鱼尾便游摆，划开夜色。

他听到朴灿烈问：“你也会看石头？”

吴世勋食指停下，已到他住的骑楼门口。不是每个人都拥有你那样可称“透视”的神乎其技，靠一双堪比解开后的绮罗玉的眼睛便能吃穿不愁。吴世勋想：采石工的父亲，名声放浪的母亲……是后天种种及生死给我开了天眼。他口气淡然：“会一点。”

“我父亲从前是场口的，洗过琉琅。给老挝来的解石走了眼，没人寻他的仇，自己把自己逼死了。”七岁至九岁的每一个黄昏，被摁在大马坎和后江的沙土上，指尖磨出血，听父亲念叨山石水石半山半水、起荧起胶四老坑，为给他找出块真正的“好石头”。他一辈子也不信自己错了这么一回。父亲去世前在破席上皮肤黑到发亮，倒有点像边角料的水头，更像穿行在地板缝隙间蜣螂背的反光。他叮嘱吴世勋再不要碰石头，人心不足，尤甚天灾。吴世勋十岁，看着他咽气，心底一声冷笑：晚了，早见识过了。被你逼出的这身本事在诸国度是香饽饽。

接着是随母亲到越南，母亲不用改嫁，母亲和他见过的没见过的男人们均可缔结露水姻缘。她是所有人共享的新娘，是八月季风转换时落的大水，人人得以雨露均沾一番。母亲晴天去割胶，雨天亦出门，吴世勋当然知道那是去干什么的。当地女人叫她“橡胶园里的妖精”，越语，柬埔寨语，呜哩呜噜。直到众男人中加入一个杜立，直到杜立赏猫食般给母亲盘下一个园子。妖精以云雨事行雷霆手段，有了自己的橡胶园：送吴世勋去教会学校，穿起各国大使夫人那样的裙衫，宛如一夜从良。母亲给他洗头，皂角打过头皮，说世勋呀回我们的国家去吧，等钱攒够了就出去念大学吧。清凉的泡沫和水冲刷睫毛，不像此地能拥有的，此地的河流总是大、阔、急，汹涌的，滚热的棕黄，带来上游的死牲畜和舟船残骸。吴世勋承认他会有些向往素未谋面的故乡，在洗头水中。母亲的洗头水带来不存在的乡愁。

母亲在某场疫病里中招，这疫病确实平常，赤道地区每年规模不等来个一两次，带走某些人的生命。只是她连进入这“某些人”的资格都失却，流言将母亲踢出队伍，她在众人口中死于花柳病。杜立在寒酸的葬礼后找吴世勋，橡胶园还是你的，收入我先代管。听说你会看玉？他以略带鄙厌的商人的心接过“父亲”的角色，吴世勋点头，展颜一笑：“很会。”

他要做有用的人，一切技能皆可用上，机灵，犀利，城府深到面上一派天真。杜立在那一笑中半边身子发麻，他看到死去的女人的幻影！吴世勋只用一点赐自母亲的基因，男人便本能地感到危险。杜立没有子嗣，也是真的老了，年轻时能以手臂抵开鳄鱼嘴的气概来置换千金，和千金后的逸乐。吴世勋给他看两块石头，黑赌，一块涨十倍一块涨二十二倍，杜立在越南彻底成为龙头，成个传奇。后期见不得光的事吴世勋见多，杜立不避忌他似的，款子给得也慷慨，十五岁时他品出来：这是变相胁迫。

胁迫就胁迫吧，正像底下人唯一忌惮的理由：杜立没女人，死去的橡胶园妖精似乎是唯一的意外，保不齐对吴世勋是个什么态度。吴世勋也看不透，看不透就不想了。只要他还有用场——朴灿烈从美国来，像是把最后这一点用场也掐没了。

这些需要让朴灿烈知道吗？吴世勋想至少不是现在。他跳过所有，说母亲很美，说学校即将放假。

朴灿烈说我看出来了，不假修饰的赞词。说那到时候，我来找你吧。在哪找？找了以后干什么？都没说。留给下次，下下次，这地方仿佛没有黑夜的过渡，每个白日速速出发，速速归来，急切的投奔。

“那现在我要睡了。”吴世勋隔着百叶门说。

“你睡吧。”朴灿烈说，很宽容地。

06.  
与杜立关系变化正是在那次宴席后发生的。如此顺应“规矩”，如此快，以至失去人情改变应有的微妙。朴灿烈赴宴的次数渐多，陪在他们身边的人渐少，俨然要坐上“心腹”的交椅了。朴灿烈有时自问：就为了那顿露台上的饭担这个虚名，有意思吗？

无论答案为何，叻武里不得不去。杜立与人赌个三百万的石头，先赌底赌种，赢了的走竞拍路子，指望三百万再翻个头。

船上朴灿烈皱眉，杜哥这石头过过眼么？

杜立让人点雪茄，粗拇指把烟丝一根根搓出来。赌是小头，他说，大头带你见见老熟人。口吻极亲厚，朴灿烈兴趣寡然，掖在心底。

来接的人带他们至地下，这种地下王国挺多，因其不受青天白日的管束，可以更张狂。什么都张狂、都膨胀：规模、装潢、见证的事件。两拨人来与他们握手，杜立所谓的那“大头”只有三根手指，食指中指被仇家生剁去喂鱼，马六甲捞上来豢养的鲨鱼崽，半池子水搅出血色。他握住朴灿烈的手一笑，无名指与拇指遥相呼应，令人不舒服。

正式开赌，杜立听朴灿烈耳边指点，押上两块。出价时朴灿烈隐隐觉得不对，报价的矮个子频频以小小六起底——杜立所说的三百万呢？矮个子背对着富人们缓声细语的沙发，看不清面庞。朴灿烈再不盯石头，死盯着他看，看清了手上动作。

他一个猛冲上前，腿直扫下盘，使力将对方手腕一扳，几枚枪子轰向枝型吊灯顶，飞迸的玻璃碎片填满屋子各个角落。朴灿烈膝盖顶他后背，强行把人扭踩在地。

杜立腿弯一酸，面上仍云淡风轻派头好。不看行凶未遂的，先看老熟人：“你放进来的？”

老熟人胡尖抖动，怎么会呢？杜哥错看我。三只手指搭在肩，两人哈哈大笑，管他真与假，一笑泯恩仇了。

朴灿烈还摁着人在五步开外，杜立一步步走到他前面去，蹲下，矮个子疯扭起来，眼神怨毒如斑斓花蛇，哑声吼道：杜立……你他妈不得好死！换我石头，压我价，卖粉给我儿子吸，你断子绝孙！

杜立微笑了，看死人的那种笑。向朴灿烈张开手，朴灿烈没反应。

枪，杜立吐字。

朴灿烈说恐怕没有子弹了。

杜立遂把微笑转给朴灿烈，抓着枪一点点脱开他的手指。用枪管拍拍矮个子的腮帮，一一打进了眉心，砰砰，两发。多余的顿号。

回到地面上前杜立将那一排石头都带走了，老熟人没说什么，这借刀杀人没杀成，只能由着杜立示威。目光溜过朴灿烈，讲了句“杜哥的人是真眼力好，身手也不错，几时借我用用？”

返越不久，这桩暗算风波不胫而走。底下人看朴灿烈的眼神大不一样，称呼再唤一轮，全有默契地开始叫他“烈哥”。杜立自诩记恩之人，告诉朴灿烈有什么想要的尽管开口。

朴灿烈说没有。他偶尔梦见被血浸透的裤脚，那矮个子印度混血倒下来时头颅朝他。梦见杜立把枪抽离时那种了然的神情：明白着呢，明白你想什么心软主意。上了这条船，还想光风霁月做人吗？

等他醒来，下楼打水时看见白裙的女学生，想起还有很快——很快便是教会学校的暑假。

07.  
吴世勋知道朴灿烈成了杜立身边首屈一指的红人。勇敢，能打，枪法准，大功臣。添油加醋的多，杜立也听之任之的态度。或许是真的老了，吴世勋再度如此暗忖：从心智上的。杜立四十岁前尚不惜命，四十岁后没那么简单，连带着对挽救自己生命的人也有些珍惜。他忽然在那瞬间想通，不是想出，是一直存在的想法贯通了：为什么不把朴灿烈当突破口。他们拥有同样的故乡，同样的技能，受辖制于同一个人。他愿意频频输给他，让杜立越来越倚重他，大鱼咬破网的那一天，小鱼也可跟着出逃。

钟声在罗望子树间响起，午祷过后两节法语课吴世勋全没听。他不断将那念头翻覆来去，如同脑中烙饼，他以为他会对朴灿烈抱歉，为称得上利用的动机。但是没有。他竟然没有。意识到这点时吴世勋笑了，对自己轻念：你是真无可救药。

放学时他还没有完全走出贴着红白蓝三色百合花纹的走廊，已远远看到门口的黑轿车。顶很高，像是新洗过，玻璃反光，日影消沉。和仅有的两次接他去会馆的感觉都不同，吴世勋莫名如此认为。他无觉察地加快脚步，离开校门。

不是相看两厌的司机，朴灿烈握着方向盘对他笑。吴世勋没有哪次坐上副驾这样心甘情愿，他问：他把车送你了吗？杜立在他们语境中不存在，无名无称谓，一个暗语般的第三人称。吴世勋从来只叫“他”。

朴灿烈说没有，只是借来开开。“借来接你”他不说，吴世勋准确接收到了。他们自有一套语言系统，现世能表露的仅一角冰山，下头的海域是连绵一块的。

吴世勋说，你开口他会给你的。他什么都会给你，大方起来是真的很大方。用一种经验丰富的老练口气。

朴灿烈说，我知道，但我不想要。车子发动，吴世勋那边的窗帘本是拉紧的，他额头抵在窗上，毫不犹疑地掀开。

朴灿烈看着那掀窗帘的动作笑，笑得开怀。少年支起脖颈，惑然问他笑什么？该如何解释，说我当时也这样，为了看你从一堆白衣白裤里走来，人群散开如红海见到摩西自动分波斩浪。朴灿烈问你有什么想要的？

吴世勋坐直：可以吗？

可以，不要白白浪费机会。

“那你知道，他有一只虎……养在马来的园子里。”

翌日朴灿烈就向杜立提了这只虎，单刀直入。杜立虽一时不舍，也不好承认虎比自己的命更贵重。嘴里含着转两转，一咬牙允了，说要人将其从马来运来，顺便赠朴灿烈园子一间，方便养。

朴灿烈说这倒不用，杜哥不是每年会去消闲么，今年要是换地方，我就去给您照看一二。

如此，他带吴世勋在雨季到了马来。茅草枝叶与人拉锯的马来。鬼火在雨林里跳荡的马来。红毛丹变红，山竹果转褐，扑通扑通掉入溪里。大蚂蚁不惧水，爬过淡水龙虾晶莹的背壳。

杜立养虎的园子在半山腰，地形不算复杂。园子里一栋浮脚楼，造得略有西式风情，不伦不类。虎由专人定期喂肉块和清洗，大铁笼里，恹恹地。吴世勋抠了抠铁栅栏，说我捡到它时才那么点大，少年在空中比了个半弧。

是你捡的啊，朴灿烈说。

是。吴世勋说，那时以为是小猫。很快被他带走养了，说很危险。

危险是应当的。吴世勋看着笼内近成年的虎皱眉：现在这个样子反而……

他打开笼门，虎尾立刻支了起来。朴灿烈一手拦在吴世勋前，两人后退几步。吴世勋扒着他胳膊探出身。看虎在笼口拍爪子，慢慢走出去，几个纵跃，消失在林中。金黄的毛色，墨黑的线条，一支油然、光艳、有力量的箭。

朴灿烈踹铁笼，他说世勋你知道一个中国故事么？传说在月亮消隐的夜晚往地下挖几尺，会获得一块光英晶烈的黄玉石，那是老虎的目光。

吴世勋说，很美。

是很美。放归的老虎，隔绝的密林。镇日的大雨，望不到头的暑期，不坚牢的自由。

08.  
开学后也没有任何变化，他发现。总有一辆轿车在校门口。吴世勋钻进去，窗户擦得十分亮，人们舌头伸来必定被铡刀斩断般，但血仍会渗入。他们说看他，他祖上几代恐怕都是娼妓。吴世勋走过钟楼与廊道，所经之处递进性地沉入死寂，像风刈倒麦尖，学生们缄口，不说话。一个字都不说。这场景令他想到正午的刑场，自己押解自己，步伐坚定地去往断头台。轿车停在门外，藤荫下，像个沉默的逗号，羞耻的印戳。其存在本身就不是秘密了，是秘密的反义词，大白天下——他每走一次就像死过一次，日日发生的死。摔上车门，吴世勋会把头靠在玻璃上，朴灿烈注意到他精力衰竭的面孔。问怎么了，他答没事，没关系，我喜欢这样。

后来确是做了。怎么开始的不记得，线头入针孔，后来皆顺理成章，要说穿过那一刹的因由，谁讲得出。万物在热带都带有轻骑兵冲锋般的突兀，季风、疫疬和爱。第一次在骑楼，很痛。后来转到堤岸，朴灿烈头一回动用那房产的钥匙。吴世勋被抵在墙面，听到由汗浸透的墙纸逐步往下剥落的声音，他的脊椎一节一节碎上来，碎片嵌入脑髓，化灰的飘出窗外，和乳香、炒茶叶、可可豆的气味汇合，嗅觉的千军万马，浩荡地离开身体。他长长地叫、湿漉漉地叫，他以为那近于嘶吼了，实则不是。朴灿烈舔他、吻他的喉结和鼻尖，他在欲乐中不自持的小情人，未归化的小兽。阴茎把吴世勋钉在墙上，精液半挂大腿根，要流不流，他低头看，像照片定格，许久抬头，露个惨情的笑。

他见过母亲与杜立在橡胶园，暴雨消蚀所有形态。枯焦的树皮，白的乳，黑的发。雨后太阳不遗余力，热浪往上升腾，成为一个辽阔的蒸汽牢笼，吴世勋于牢笼内抚摸树干。胶液外渗，粘稠的、迅速贴上来，他回忆刚才母亲的表情，他看得出奇清晰，几近幻视。但那无疑是快乐的。原来母亲并非与放浪为敌，她与它亲如比邻，甚或说，她耽溺于放浪。

魂灵出窍的一刻，仿佛被母体重新拥抱。事不关己地看腿根精液，与待人收割的橡胶没有分别。吴世勋明白人们说的没错，他确实在复制“那一种”命运，他确实拥有母亲的禀赋。

做完后没躺去床上，朴灿烈的臂膀空得寂寞。赤条条起身到窗边，吴世勋敞着白校服，麻质宽松，透明光蛹，下身随便地绞在一起，汗津津。他支着手肘，被朴灿烈将脸扶转，看他神态慌乱——蒙昧之人不知火种炽烫去触摸焰心后的神态。吴世勋还跟着连问，怎么了？我怎么了？两只喙端相撞的鹦鹉。

他在流泪，剧烈流泪。不出声，水泵失灵，近乎单纯排泄。他想说不要再在堤岸了，他一直恨这个地方，会让他感觉每一个点钟都是无法赎回更改的出卖。在哪里做都好，骑楼、水田、榴莲山坡，只要别在这间屋子里。旋即想到母亲，吴世勋又释然。水阀回拧。

他说，有点累。

朴灿烈抱着他，说对不起对不起。外面一切沉下来，这房间好似遗忘之所，话语中有种潺潺的、流质的柔情。

吴世勋说，我想睡觉。

朴灿烈摸了摸他的头发，说睡吧。很宽容地。

09.  
整半年他们持续这状态，下课、穿着校服被接走、屋子里做爱。有时朴灿烈来迟，吴世勋去骑楼，他有钥匙。躺在朴灿烈胸前拉扯床头西装，掏出来的。他顺得光明正大，朴灿烈浅鼾声，刻意至极，显然装睡。吴世勋挺小就会判真假，看石头一衣带水，凡事点透了只余荒谬，杜立早年也正是稀罕他这点。而朴灿烈恰因天赋来得太易，眼睛扫到别处便总带点无知，也不明白是真无知或假无知。奇怪，吴世勋到他这儿凿不穿。他宽容着让他顺，就顺吧，吴世勋故意将钥匙抖响，朴灿烈打鼾太平依旧。不禁想哪天假若来顺他的命，朴灿烈会否如此时双手缴纳。想这节时有些恶毒，不过这恶毒是冲着自己的。

吴世勋椅在床沿，剥一个芒果，朴灿烈回来时正剥到尾声。他最近总见不着人。西贡好歹得个东方巴黎的名头，而任何词语加前缀，意味着是伧俗仿冒。朴灿烈在仿冒巴黎裙边游走，真正接过杜立两条货道。

他的小情人下月满十八岁生日，手指间一片静止了的金黄，黄到发橙，橙到流红，捏碎十轮假太阳，各指节指腹寄存一轮。芒果肉顺腕骨凹陷滑漏，跌在脚趾，那脚趾是赤裸坦荡不知羞的，足供眼睛肆意轻薄。朴灿烈觉得可爱，因其遭轻薄而可爱，越可爱越要轻薄。吴世勋正要一口下去被他中途截走，笼着手吃，也不管舌上起燎泡，一气吃得一塌糊涂。最后含着吴世勋中指，吸那浸软了的褶皱。

吴世勋端坐，果皮狼藉在大腿上，风波起于朴灿烈眉间。他感到这人一身躁郁，问他怎么。朴灿烈放过他的手指，说杜立明面赌石，下头运几号（海洛因）和粉，都藏在石头里，一面坑得几大场口倾家荡产，一面掉包运毒转支持法佬弄得轰轰烈烈。

吴世勋垂着两手，芒果汁滴滴答，说你才知道？

朴灿烈梗一下，他是早该懂得鸦巢里哪能养出白天鹅。又听吴世勋说他肯把通泰国那条道拿给你是动了真格，不过我不知道他勾搭上法佬。

“我想走了。”朴灿烈说。望定吴世勋陈述直白，眼里是呼之欲出的问句，等待得辛劳非常。吴世勋想你等我问什么，问能不能带我走？他遂了他的心愿。

朴灿烈说当然，我会的。五字落得用力，陨石砸天坑，毫无意识本质上他完成一轮自问自答。

10.  
明面上相见在七月，再逢暑假。杜立难得把他俩都叫上，要人看船室中央一座半臂大的玉雕，号称乃笈多王朝时大师之手，雕的欢喜天。象鼻虬长，左右男女神态殊异，雕工暂且不品评，朴灿烈看多两眼即知是炝翠，做得稍高明耳。杜立捉着两人鉴别，估计是二中存一的心思，看哪个更好托付。

朴灿烈上前捧起，一摸象鼻有了关窍，对光隐隐可见个卷纸筒，越共的秘函文章。霎时心下雪亮，这是谁发现谁就得命押在此处的套，总不好留给吴世勋去发现。他手不经意一松，玉件摔得粉碎。

杜哥，抱歉。朴灿烈的表面功夫诚恳到老家，可惜这次不顶用。杜立转转红宝，又用那点如血红光去教训他：抱歉？你确实该抱歉。命人将假玉碎片和截的越共秘函扫了，扫帚拂过朴灿烈脚面，他有点站不稳，视野一片虚糊，发洪水后的纸浆。倒下时反而挺安心，药下在他杯子里，便不会跑到吴世勋杯里去。

吴世勋在杜立身后表情不变，看朴灿烈被拖走如拖一条死狗，嘴都没抿一下。只把手拿到跟前时轻轻放了袖扣，长袖底下五个血肉模糊指甲印。

杜立看他，眼中有久违的激赏之色。说这几年橡胶园的收项都打账户上，想出去读大学，尽管读。

吴世勋颔首，再从底舱上来时手里托个医用托盘，用过的注射器在灯下泛光，泛得不近人情。他对杜立将托盘一放，杜立抬眼皮，意在问用的什么。

“几号。”他答得扼要，擦身走了。留杜立一震，随行多年的老军医用拇指摁了摁针头，说是真的。原来吴世勋远比他想象的狠。

他们这一行船去荷兰，港口等季风，航程略拖沓。杜立要讨法佬们的好，每天笙歌不绝，朴灿烈在底舱都能感到顶部甲板的震动，公使太太们的细高跟仿佛直接敲打在头壳上。底舱有老鼠，有泡烂了的蛇酒，发霉多时的美洲面粉，还有定时定点陌生人般的吴世勋。一杯水两片硬吐司，三根轮换的橡皮胶管，连着四天，五秒钟注射器一径推到底。吴世勋做这一套时手脚利落，连带着那张脸都叫朴灿烈有些不敢认。成年使他的情人改天换地，他的十八岁情人。门口往往立两个加尔各答来的保镖，不似双胞胎胜似双胞胎，贼眉鼠眼瞟着，远作监视之用，能透气的宝贵时机里海风中朽烂茉莉花香一浪一浪地。

朴灿烈每次注射完全身发燥，继而虚软，要睡很久。吴世勋与他目光极速打着推脱拳法，总之避而不见。那天吴世勋唯一没准点来，不亏他夜以继日地将绳索在破酒罐边缘磨了五天，双腕一挣，拖着霉面粉给底舱口俩双胞胎一人兜头一下，阿三在美洲粉尘中不省人事。其中一位还正剃菠萝，朴灿烈物必尽用地把刀夺来。

这副尊容冲到甲板上时惊得宾客四起，以为哪层地狱门把松松跑出个复仇恶鬼。吴世勋站在甲板另一端看着，心窍被掐痛：朴灿烈身量是超出亚洲人的高颀，现在看着很有些形销骨立之感。这份憔悴还是他亲手送上的。于是快步跑向杜立跟前一挡，并非表忠心，是表衷心。他吝啬到朴灿烈的恨都要涓滴不漏地收纳，吝啬到根本不能想象朴灿烈与除自己外的人共死。说“四号是我打的你人是我卖的”，此处卖一语双关，吴世勋自我作践得别有畅快，想我和你之间不向来就是我是卖的吗？自己什么眼神倒全然不知。

朴灿烈举刀过来了，扎在他怀里，远看是个拥抱，再看有血漫出来。夫人小姐们胡乱尖叫，吴世勋眨眨眼，并未迎接意料中的痛楚。刀扎的位置是胁下缝隙，朴灿烈掌心握紧了刃。

“屏下气。”朴灿烈贴在他耳边低声说。仰头看见飞快倒退的云，与生锈的船舷。他像一只攫住糟心猎物的豹子，他们肋骨对碰，互相是对方少的那一根。朴灿烈抱着他撞向护栏以外。

坠下去。倒灌的海水，飞溅的浪沫，片刻后血丝载浮载沉，没有人浮上来。

杜立脸色阴沉，暗里搜寻一番无果。三日后季风正式转向，没有理由再延宕，遂一路往鹿特丹。

11.  
吴世勋再睁眼时风送进窗，冷。外头天空不像高热地区的五色谲艳，朴灿烈手里还剥着个芒果。他剥芒果出奇耐心，剥得也好，皮肉分离，汁水凝停，递给吴世勋。用干燥的手腕内侧贴了贴额头，以确定没有发烧。

他在吴世勋撩狠话时就知道注射的绝不可能是海洛因，两人潜到海底期间朴灿烈还给渡了几口气。

朴灿烈没有问是什么，吴世勋也没提。（其实只是葡萄糖）他眯起眼看舷窗外的灰云：“这是去哪？”

“回家。”朴灿烈说。

有一粒雨珠打在狭窄的舢板上，逐渐密集。朴灿烈从后方抱住吴世勋。所有雨水回落赤地。


End file.
